Follow That Ghost Kid
by mystery writer5775
Summary: Jack and Maddie follow an agitated Phantom into the ghost zone, but what happens when he takes a hit for them, will they learn to trust him?


another fun one shot (i really like oneshots) and i don't own Danny Phantom

_**line break**_

Danny crashed onto the ground, _again._ he shook his head and looked back.

His parents were following close in the spectral speeder.

Danny groaned in frustration, he couldn't believe they followed him, _into the ghost zone! _

he was about to try teleporting when he was hit with an ecto blast.

He groaned as he saw Skulker there "we have already warned you ghost brat, because of your unique status you're not allowed here" he yelled.

Suddenly he grinned as Danny's parents shot at him.

He turned a particularly big gun towards them.

He was about to fire it when Danny flew in between them.

Skulker frowned "so now you protest the weak humans in here as well" he asked tauntingly.

He then launched the missile that Danny took the hit for.

He felt it strike and how bad it hurt.

He then gritted his teeth and faced Skulker as he heard the two Fenton's calling his name.

he took a deep breath and unleashed an unearthly scream.

Skulker put up his arms to defend himself but was thrown back.

After a little the wail tore his suit to pieces.

Danny kept up the wail until Skulker was nothing but a small one inch blob.

He then tiredly allowed himself to float as he tried to stay in ghost form.

Behind him he heard the door to the spectral speeder open and he felt something pull him in.

he didn't even have the energy to fight so he closed his eyes.

He waited for the blast but after a minute of silence he opened his eyes.

Both Fenton's were just staring at him "what" he asked nervously.

Both exchanged confused looks "why did you do that" Maddie asked.

Danny cocked his head "do what" he asked as he struggled to sit up.

Maddie helped him to sit in a seat "we're ghost hunters yet when that ghost threatened to shoot us you went in between us to try to stop him, then you take the hit of the missile, and then you use what's left of your energy to defeat and you still don't know why we pulled you in here!" she ranted.

Danny grinned sheepishly "oh, that" he mumbled.

He flashed her a big grin "I guess you can say I'm not exactly popular around here either and I didn't want you guys to be hurt because you were with me" he said.

Maddie looked at him carefully while Jack had a blank expression "why aren't you welcome here" she asked quietly.

Danny took a breath to answer but was interrupted "come out now punk, you are surrounded and still owe me a one thousand year sentence" Walker yelled.

Danny groaned and laboriously phased through the roof of the speeder.

He saw about twenty guards with Walker at the front "and I believe, as you found earlier, bringing in human devices is against the rules so we are going to bring those two with so they can serve a sentence" he said, pointing to the Fenton's.

Danny glanced fearfully at his parents who were looking nervously at all the ghosts.

Danny thought for a moment before taking a huge breath and letting out a second ghostly wail.

After it knocked out about half of the guards Danny felt himself change back to Fenton, however he kept up the ghostly wail till only Walker was left.

Walker grinned evilly at Danny who just stayed floating, trying not to go unconcious "well punk, looks like you made the mistake of using all of your power, now you have to fight me on no power" he taunted.

Danny grinned tiredly "that's where your wrong" he shouted.

He shot a glance at his startled parents and shot them a reassuring grin "what you forget is this is the _ghost _zone, which means that as long as I'm human, you can't touch me" he yelled defiantly at Walker.

Walker snarled and lunged at Danny who laughed as Walker flew through him "that tickles" he said.

Then Danny froze as he heard an evil chuckle "he may not be able to touch you but I can" someone said.

Danny whirled to see Plasmious floating towards them.

He desperately tried to summon the energy to go ghost but only managed to get the rings.

Suddenly he felt powerful arms pull him out of the way of an ecto blast.

He turned to his dad who had pulled him into the speeder "drive" he shouted.

His dad got into the drivers seat and floored it as Danny leaned against a wall exhausted.

He looked to see his dad about to run into a rock "Jack look out" his mom shouted.

Danny grabbed her wrist "no keep driving it doesn't matter if you drive into anything" he said.

Jack drove into the rock and they harmlessly phased through.

Danny looked back and grinned as he saw Plasmious and Walker run into it.

He then closed his eyes to rest "Danny" he heard his mom say.

He opened his eyes and saw her staring at him "yeah" he asked.

His mom took a deep breath "are you, dead" she asked quietly.

Danny flinched "to be honest since there isn't a way I can hide what happened back there, I'm _half _dead, but still technically human" he said.

Maddie let out a sigh of relief and scooped Danny up in a hug "so you're a half ghost, how" she asked.

Danny smiled "two words, Fenton portal" he said.

Maddie gasped and smacked her forehead "I should have known, ever since that accident you have been different, and that was about when Danny Phantom appeared" she rambled.

Danny put a hand on her shoulder "Danny 'Phantom' was not even created until the portal first became operational, and he was sighted by people, just not you two, until the whole thing with Walker and the mayor" he said putting a scowl at the end.

Maddie chuckled and Jack looked back "one question, how do we get out of here" he asked.

Danny smiled and walked shakily to the front "here I'll drive" he said.

Maddie stepped forward "but you've never driven this" she protested.

Danny flashed her a grin "wrong, me Sam, and Tuck are always in here trying to map out the ghost zone" he said.

He then took the now empty drivers seat and looked around "okay if memory serves correctly we are near Frostbites and to get home we just need to travel south and take a right at Skulker's" he muttered.

He then turned to the right and hit the gas, though he slowed to a near stop as they reached a skull shaped island "why are we stopping" Maddie asked.

Danny shot a nervous glance at the island "because I'm hoping to get by here without alerting Skulker who probably is already back in his ecto suit" he explained as he turned right.

Once out of sight he went at a decent speed until they came to a swirling green vortex.

Danny slowed down and drove through it.

Once inside the Fenton lab he parked the speeder and jumped out to shut the portal "DANNY" someone yelled.

Danny whirled around and was knocked off his feet by Jazz, Sam, and Tucker "hey kids" Jack said.

The three turned to look at them nervously "oh so you found Danny, he was um, kidnapped…" Jazz started.

Danny put his hand out "guys, no need for excuses, I'll explain _later_, but they know" he said.

Sam looked startled while the other to grinned knowingly "you owe me five bucks Sam" Tucker shouted.

Sam angrily handed over the money "why do I get the feeling I was the main concern in that bet" Danny asked.

Tucker grinned "ah it was nothing, I just bet Sam that you would have to reveal your secret to your parents to get out of the ghost zone" he said.

Sam kicked him in the shin "hey Danny, we have to go, meet you in the nasty burger, oh say, tomorrow at noon" she said.

Danny nodded and the two took off.

Danny turned to his parents and sister who were smiling "so, I guess you want explanations" he asked.

Maddie gave him another warm smile "mainly as much information as you have on other ghosts" she said.

Danny gave a slightly evil grin "well there is one ghost you should know about, his name is Plasmious" he said.

The end


End file.
